Come Away With Me
by theRASTAproject
Summary: Silver is walking around Solenna after the battle of Iblis is over. Sonic and Co stay for a day and are to leave the next. But when he realizes his feelings for Amy, he needed to make them known! Come Away with Me by Nini Camps. SilvAmy one-shot songfic


Come Away With Me

A/N: decided to do a SilverxAmy one-shot, since I needed a break from my stories. Enjoy! Song is _Come Away with Me_ by Nini Camps.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Solenna and Silver was doing nothing but heading home. The danger has ended and he now has no other thing to do. He had some thoughts in his head. The battle against Iblis is over, the celebrations are done, Sonic and the gang are spending one day in Solenna,

Amy runs through Solenna, trying to figure out herself, and what she is doing. The battle of Iblis is over, but after meeting Silver, Amy is conflicted.

_Come on Slam me down _

_Through the table To the ground _

"Oh man, what am I to do…I love Sonic…but what about Silver? He did help me find him and wasn't hesitant…and he gave me love in a way, Sonic couldn't…"

_Say you'll go Say you'll leave _

_Nothing here for you but me _

"Oh…what do I do now…I am so confused…" She looks around her and sees the moonlight. She looks out to the moon and sighs, wondering what to do.

"I love Sonic…but when I met Silver…I just…grew less fond of him as Silver and I became closer and closer…" She bows her head down as she looks down at the river of water below her.

Silver keeps walking and he makes a turn for a bridge and sees something…

_Take my hand _

_I'm holding out _

_Through it all _

_Won't let you down _

"Who…is that…is that who I think it is?" he thought to himself as he saw a pink figure over by the bridge in the moonlight.

He walks slowly, trying not to be eager…and looks on as he walked…

Amy closes her eyes and her mind wanders into a dreamland…but before she got the chance to do so, she hears quiet footsteps… she had a thought.

"I know those footsteps, but…but where?"

She looks up at the moon for sometime and ten turns to see…

"Silver?"

_Come away with me _

_Come away _

_Come away with me _

_Come away…_

Surely, the platinum colored hedgehog looks over and sees that she caught him. She did nothing but smile and Silver runs to her.

"Amy!"

All she did was look in wonder, 'why would he want to look for me?'

When he reaches to her, he engulfs her in a hug. "I'm so glad to have found you…"

She smiles as she was being hugged. She hugs him back without hesitation and he pulls her closer to him.

_Radio over my head _

_Under your window _

_Lay it on again..._

"Wow, really? I thought…its nothing."

Silver then lets go and he looks at her. "I need to tell you something…actually, we need to talk."

She looks at him and nods, with a concerned look on her face. He gives her his hand and she takes it…

_Take my hand _

_I'm holding out _

_Through it all _

_Won't let you down..._

They walk around the beautiful city as Silver tries to think of saying the big 'L".

_I love you…more than a friend would… I know we just met-- No, that sounds wrong. Amy…I think you're pretty and I love you…NO! She probably still loves that blue hedgehog…but no, I cant think this…I need to tell her whether she accepts it or not. _

"Silver?" he heard a voice said. His ears perk up and he looks to his right and sees Amy, with her head on his shoulder.

"Do you…miss Blaze…since she gave up her life to protect Solenna?"

_Come away with me _

_Come away _

_Come away with me _

_Come away…_

Silver sighs sadly and replies…"Yeah…I do. She was my friend, I don't know what I would do without her…I was so conflicted on what to do…and accepting she did this to protect us all."

She nods and her ears go flat…"I'm sorry, Silver."

"Its ok…really. I just need to learn to accept it. With some time…I will be ok."

She nods, and she tightens her grip on his hand.

_So tired of running circles _

_All around and 'round myself _

_Can't you see that if we stay here _

_We're just lying to ourselves _

She turns to him and says,

"Look, I know this may sound so weird…but I need to say something…before I head back home tonight…and its going…t-to b-br-break m-my h-heart l-l-later on…"

She begins to spring tears from the corners of her eyes…she then takes a few breathes and comes out with part of it…

"I think we're both lying to ourselves about something…"

_Take my hand _

_I'm holding out _

_Through it all _

_Won't let you down _

"About what…Amy?" he looks at her confused, but he knows what she is meaning.

"Since you and I met…and as we traveled to find Sonic…I began to harbor some…"

"Feelings?" he completed her sentence. "I also wanted to tell you the same. This is why I wanted to talk to you, Amy." he said. He didn't sound serious but knew he was serious about it…

"Go on…tell me…"

Silver sighs and then said it at once…

"Amy, I think I have fallen in love with you"

_Come away with me Come away Come away with me _

"I have fallen in love with you as we got to find the Iblis trigger! There!" he said. He looks at her as if his heart was to break at any time.

"I…I…I really don't know…I don't know what to say…"

_Come Away…_

_Come Away…_

_Come Away…_

Silver bows his head down and says…

"You don't have the same feelings don't you?"

Her tears spill out her eyes and she replies,

"That is not true, Silver…I do care but…I just…I don't know…I think I am, but--"

_Come away with me _

_Come away _

_Come away with me _

_Come away…_

"But are you in love with me? No thoughts but…are you"

She looks at him and takes a deep breath…and says,

"Silver…I'm…I'm not in love with you…"

Silver's heart ached at her response, but he sees Amy isn't finished.

" I do love you…I fallen in love with you moments after meeting you…I fell in love…but I then learn I do love you…"

Silver holds her and caresses her cheeks and she closes her eyes. By surprise, she got a kiss.

"Mm!" she squealed in shock.

"Wait, was that your first kiss?"

She nods, in embarrasment.

Silver chuckles lightly and shakes his head, replying, "Well, its mine too, so its ok."

She smiles and they gaze at one another for a moment.

"Come away with me, stay here in Solenna. With me, for as long as you love me…"

She blushes and smiles. She replies 'Only if you truly love me…"

They kiss as the moonlight begins to dawn on the city.

"I do...I really do."

She smiles and they return to thier sweet liplock.

* * *

OK, its short, but Review if satisfied. Its lovey Dovey, not really my style, but hey, gotta try new thngs! =D


End file.
